No significa nada
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Un pequeño shonen ai, Vegeta/Gokuh. Quedas advertido. La confusion de Vegeta respecto a algo que hizo "sin querer". Y lo que pensaba Gokuh al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

No significa nada

Vegeta se sentía particularmente molesto esa mañana. Durmió muy mal, y tan solo un par de horas. Se metió a su Cámara de Gravedad a entrenar, tratando de sacar toda su frustración, que era más que de costumbre.

La gravedad estaba tan solo un nivel por debajo del límite. En cualquier momento comenzarían a sonar las alarmas, indicando que la cámara corría riesgo de autodestruirse. Y a Vegeta no le importó. Tenia cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

"Esto nunca lo planee" pensaba irritado. "Solo fue algo que sucedió. Nunca fue mi intención… yo…"

La rabia y el esfuerzo le dificultaban la respiración.

El día anterior hubo una reunión que Bulma organizó para los amigos de siempre, y el montón de inútiles invadieron la corporación Cápsula. Por supuesto que la familia de Kakarotto no podía faltar.

Aunque primero llegaron su esposa y sus hijos, y el gran idiota apareció hasta el final por estar ocupado en algún estupido asunto. Como sea, su llegada dio pretexto para que la fiesta, que al atardecer ya estaba por terminarse, se prolongara hasta altas horas de la noche.

Y Vegeta se sorprendió pensando que eso no le molestaba. No fue tan malo como temía. En algo ayudó la comida, y por supuesto la cerveza. Y si había mas, pues bienvenida.

- Vegeta, ¿Qué haces hasta el rincón? ¿Por qué no te acercas?

Si tenía que marcar el inicio de su actual problema, serian esas simples palabras de Kakarotto. No tenían nada de extraordinario, estaba siendo amable como siempre. Y solo por esta vez le hizo caso.

Se acercó al grupo. Sirvieron mas comida, pusieron más música… Se dividieron en grupos más pequeños, hubo mas charla, mas baile…

Ya entrada la noche, Vegeta salio a un balcón a tomar aire, y se encontró con Kakarotto.

¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Algo le hizo pensar que tenia los mismo motivos que el. Por mucho que disfrutara de la compañía de sus amigos, necesitaba sus pausas.

No le importó mucho, y se acercó. En ese momento se sintió… valiente. No, un momento. Era una idea ridícula. Sabía que Kakarotto nunca lo atacaría sin motivo y menos durante una fiesta. Y si resultaba que no le gustaba su compañía, nada le impedía marcharse.

Kakarotto, al verlo, le sonrió sin decir nada. Y Vegeta, a pesar de no ser lo que acostumbraba, se sentó sobre el barandal en que se recargaba el otro, quedando muy cerca de él.

Tal vez, gracias a toda la cerveza que llevaba, perdió un poco de su seriedad habitual, y, muy cómodo con el silencio, también sonrió.

Al Kakarotto se le iluminó la cara de deleite. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Vegeta siempre respondiera su cordialidad con gruñidos. Trató de decir algo, pero sintió que cualquier cosa rompería el encanto del momento, y mejor guardó silencio.

Vegeta vio como entreabría los labios y después se arrepentía de lo que fuera que iba a decir. Eso llamó su atención y sintió curiosidad.

¿Curiosidad de que? ¿De lo que iba a decir? ¿O… curiosidad por… probar?

Al recordar ese momento, elevó su poder, sintiendo que la ira y la confusión lo invadían. Una lucecita roja comenzó a parpadear en el panel de control.

El Príncipe lanzó unas esferas de energía, y los pequeños robots de entrenamiento los regresaron. No se molestó en moverse y dejo que le impactaran encima. Fue mucho poder, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente, algo que hubiera agradecido. Su mente necesitaba verdadero descanso.

Lo besó.

¡Idiota!

Vegeta se dio unas palmadas en la frente tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus ideas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Le gustó.

¡No! ¡No!

Supo… a cereza.

Volvió a percibir el sabor en su lengua. Pero… ¿Por qué precisamente ese?

Solo fue para probar, solo eso.

¿Probar?

Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Bulma no se enterara. Y que si lo hacia, que no le importara mucho.

Ah, claro.

Se sintió tan mal, pero eso fue mas tarde. En el momento se sintió tan bien, tan correcto.

Pero no significa nada. Vegeta reanudo su entrenamiento, tratando de convencerse.

"Solo sucedió. Ni siquiera me agrada. Solo porque ahora lo tolere más que antes no significa que sienta afecto por el."

"Y mucho menos significa que me enamoré."

Resopló. Esa era una idea ridícula. No tenía porque involucrar algo tan profundo cuando solo fue un estupido beso.

Que le gustó.

Su energía se incrementó casi sin que se diera cuenta. Tenia que recuperar el control de si mismo. No debía alterarse de esa manera por culpa de… por culpa de…

De repente no se atrevió ni a pensar en su nombre.

No debería importarle tanto.

Solo fue un experimento. Algo en el quería saber lo que se sentía hacer algo así, y la curiosidad fue mucha. Simple naturaleza humana.

Claro, solo que el no era humano.

O no se había dado cuenta y era más humano de lo que pensaba.

En cuanto a… cuando se separó de esos labios de cereza… La expresión de Kakarotto decía que no era algo que debían hacer. No lo esperaba. No era así como se comportaba Vegeta, y mucho menos con él. Estaba confundido.

Bueno, en ese momento ya eran dos. Vegeta no supo que decir, ni que hacer. El orgullo tendría que haberle dado fuerzas para quedarse, pero en lugar de eso huyo cobardemente. Buscó el cuarto de baño mas cercano, abrió las llaves del lavamanos y se mojó la cara con agua fría, esperando que lo que sea que tuviera se le pasara.

Y no, ya era el día siguiente y seguía igual. Necesitaba más que agua fría y un entrenamiento furioso para sacar el asunto de su sistema. .

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kakarotto en ese momento. Al menos estaba seguro de que no lo había comentado. Si Bulma o la esposa de Kakarotto se hubieran enterado, ya lo sabría. No es como si mujeres como ellas se quedaran tan tranquilas después de una noticia semejante.

¿Qué estaría pensando Kakarotto de ese momento tan…?

Mágico.

Vegeta rugió a pleno pulmón, tratando de no escuchar lo que pensaba. Su energía experimento otro incremento. Focos rojos se encendieron por todas partes.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho algo tan estupido?

Por su piel suave.

"No, no es cierto. Es un Guerrero Saiyajin, maldita sea. No se supone que tocarlo debía sentirse así."

Pero si se sentía. Fue una sorpresa.

No fue por eso. No tenía manera de saberlo. La culpa fue de toda la cerveza que bebió durante la larguisima fiesta, lo hizo pensar… creer que…

Que esos suaves labios se veían tan besables.

A los focos rojos de emergencia se unieron unas ruidosas alarmas. Toda la instalación estaba por volar en pedazos.

Tenia que pensar con calma. No fue su culpa.

Tan solo fue difícil resistirse a algo tan acariciable.

La cámara de Gravedad estalló. La explosión rompió todos los vidrios de la Corporación Cápsula, y de los edificios en varias manzanas a la redonda. Incluso fue registrada por sismógrafos a muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Vegeta terminó tendido en medio de un cráter de fragmentos de metal y cables. Se quedo quieto un rato, no tenía ganas de moverse.

No podía seguir así. Gruño, y luchó consigo mismo un rato más. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que había sido demasiado bueno para negarlo.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero podía guardarlo para si. Nadie tenía que enterarse.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Y no fue la gran cosa – gruño entre dientes -. No significa nada.

Por fin se decidió a incorporarse, y en cuanto terminó de ponerse de pie, se quedó congelado. Kakarotto estaba ahí.

Se veía _triste_, y cansado también.

- ¿Vegeta?

Aunque se supone que las palabras no tienen sabor, el príncipe, por esta vez, estaba seguro de que su propio nombre le había dejado un dulce gusto a cereza.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Me decidí a escribir un ligero shonen ai, porque me parece que ya lo necesitaba. Además, Katy Perry me proporciono horas de diversión lanzándose desde la tercera cuerda sobre el pastel de utilería, y no pude sacarme su canción de la cabeza. Tenia que exorcizarla de alguna manera y salio este minific, precisamente basado en "I kissed a girl", interpretada por Katy Perry. Ha sido un experimento interesante. El problema es que ahora necesito otra rola para Gokuh T_T.


	2. Chapter 2

Como Gokuh pasó una importante parte de su vida aislado, con la única compañía de los consejos de su abuelo, había códigos y situaciones de las relaciones sociales que no entendía.

Las mentiras corteses son un ejemplo. No concebía que alguien pudiera sonreírle a otro, diciendo "que gusto verte" cuando la verdad no lo soportaba ni en pintura. Él no lo hacía así, y nadie a quien conociera tampoco. Algunos de sus amigos incluso le han confesado que en algún momento lo detestaron. Estaba bien. A final de cuentas los sentimientos cambiaron y eso era lo importante.

Las cosas se hacen y se dicen porque se sienten de verdad y punto. Sobre todo cuando se trata de algo como… un beso.

Hasta ahora sabía diferenciar dos tipos. Uno era en la mejilla o en la frente, y se lo puedes dar a alguien a quien quieres mucho. Es una expresión de cariño, como los abrazos, o en el caso particular de Gokuh, dar de comer.

Un beso en la mejilla puede ser para alguien que esta triste se sienta mejor, o simplemente porque te da gusto verlo. No hay mayor complicación con esto. Por otra parte…

Un beso en los labios es única y exclusivamente para la persona que amas. Con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida. La idea de que alguien bese porque si, por pasatiempo o deporte, nunca jamás le entrara a la cabeza. No era posible.

Durante la reunión en casa de Bulma, ocurrió algo muy perturbador que involucraba un beso.

Para empezar llegó tarde por distraído. Él y Goten estuvieron observando con interés a una pareja de pterodáctilos que empollaban por primera vez. Goten tuvo que regresar antes a casa, pero Gokuh se quedó hasta el final. Estaba tan absorto que la hora de la fiesta se le pasó, y llegó a casa de Bulma al atardecer.

Por suerte el ánimo general alcanzó para seguir la fiesta. Y más tarde, aprovechó un espacio y salió al balcón a tomar aire. Le gustaba la compañía de sus amigos, pero en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de salir un rato.

Se suponía que solo serian unos minutos, pero la noche estaba estrellada y agradable. Se quedaría un poco más.

Vegeta también salió al balcón. Gokuh pensó que se molestaría al verlo ahí, apostaría que buscaba estar solo. Pero no fue así.

Se dio cuenta de que en cierta manera extraña, tarde o temprano terminaban cerca uno del otro. La actitud de Vegeta le hacía creer a veces que lo que había entre ellos era odio, pero otras juraba que había un gran afecto.

Aunque también quedaba la posibilidad de que no fuera nada de eso, si no su propia paranoia.

Y en ese momento, le sonrió a Vegeta, y fue sorprendente que le correspondiera. No solo eso, el príncipe se acercó por su propia voluntad, sentándose en el barandal en que estaba apoyado.

Quería decirle algo pero no se le ocurrió que. ¿Cómo demostrarle lo feliz que se sintió con ese simple gesto?

Vegeta tomó la iniciativa, besándolo. En los labios.

Sorpresa es poco para describir lo que sintió. Los labios tibios de Vegeta se movieron contra los suyos. Y el sabor fue… intenso.

Cuando se separaron, Vegeta pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y salio casi huyendo. No volteó a mirarlo.

Gokuh se quedo tratando de entender. Minutos después, Chichi lo encontró. Dijo algo sobre Goten, quien se había quedado dormido, y que ya era hora de irse. El saiyajin medio le asintió, y ella estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta de que estaba alterado.

Una vez en casa, Chichi se hizo cargo de Goten, Gohan se fue a su cuarto, y Gokuh se metió en la cama, tratando de dormir.

Dio vueltas durante la noche, sin conciliar el sueño.

Vegeta sentía algo por el, fue la única explicación que encontró. Y ahora la pregunta era ¿y Gokuh?

Para empezar, el beso fue estupendo. Hasta ahora creía que solo había una manera de besar. Se sintió un poco culpable de que le hubiera gustado tanto. No se suponía que alguien con esposa pudiera pensar así.

¿Qué razón tendría Vegeta para enamorarse de quien sea, ya no digamos de Gokuh?

Todos tiene razones diferentes, ¿Qué buscaba el príncipe que había encontrado por fin?

¿Y por que Gokuh no pudo rechazar el beso?

"Podría ser que Vegeta fuera… la persona para mi".

La idea le llegó tan de repente que lo hizo levantarse con brusquedad. Chichi murmuró algo entre sueños, pero no se despertó.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir a buscarlo y por fin corresponderle el beso?

Algo se le tenía que ocurrir porque esto no lo iba a dejar en paz. Salió de la cama y a falta de mejores ideas fue a la cocina. Terminó reflexionando frente a un vaso de leche.

¿Qué pensaba de Vegeta?

Era un gran guerrero. Amigo leal a su manera. Un hombre serio, de honor.

Si estuviera enamorado de el ya lo sabría ¿o no?

Y si ambos sentían lo mismo, podrían…

No, ya tenía un compromiso. Entre los votos que alguna vez pronunció, prometió estas con su esposa hasta que la muerte los separara.

Lo que técnicamente ya había ocurrido. Dos veces.

Y una vez con Vegeta, ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué les esperaría?

¿Qué era más importante? ¿El futuro o el presente?

Un momento, ya estaba dando las cosas por hecho. Tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en el gesto, y mal entendía sus propios sentimientos.

Tenia que ir a buscar a Vegeta y tratar de aclarar el asunto.

Tan pronto como formulo esta idea se asustó. Pero no tendría por que. ¿Era preferible una respuesta que lo hiriera o no tener respuesta?

Tomó la decisión, pero primero, tenía que cambiarse la ropa de dormir. Procurando no despertar a Chichi, regresó a la habitación para buscar sus cosas. Pensó en usar lo mismo que en la fiesta, pero tal vez seria mejor el traje naranja de siempre.

Se cambio dos veces. Su decisión vacilaba.

¿Podrían estos nervios ser una señal? Sintió que las emociones lo invadían.

Prefirió volar que teletransportarse, y en el camino siguió considerando.

Fue mucho tiempo el que estuvieron separados, después de la batalla contra Cell. Mientras entrenaba en el Otro Mundo, a veces pensaba en la familia y amigos que dejo atrás. Los extrañaba, y recordar a algunos era casi doloroso. Gohan… Chichi…

Todo el tiempo entreno incansable, y siempre que visualizaba a un adversario, deseaba que fuera tenaz, apasionado, comprometido con la lucha, que diera cada golpe con la misma intensidad y entusiasmo que el primero. Que fuera… Vegeta.

Sintió el fantasma del beso en los labios. Se ruborizó.

No podía llegar con Vegeta en ese estado. Si iban a tener una conversación seria, no convenía que llegara así de nervioso. Tal vez si pensaba en otra cosa por un rato. Los defectos del otro, por ejemplo.

El príncipe era muy creído de si mismo, altanero, descortés con todo el que se le atravesara, con un genio explosivo y fácil de ofender.

Pero Gokuh sabía que esos "defectos" lo habían ayudado a superar dificultades.

"Y además no es como si yo fuera perfecto".

Sabia de si mismo que era distraído, que a veces se pasaba de ingenuo, y que tendía a no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

Bueno, si hay amor, se pueden aceptar los defectos del otro.

Estuvo tentado a mirar detrás de su hombro, ¿de donde vino eso?

Estaba amaneciendo, había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba volando. De manera inconsciente había estado dando vueltas en círculos, para retrasar lo más posible su encuentro con el príncipe.

No podía portarse así. Se encaminó con decisión, recto a la Corporación Cápsula.

Poco antes de llegar escuchó una explosión. La Cámara de Gravedad de Vegeta había volado en pedazos, rompiendo todos los vidrios de la Corporación Cápsula y edificios vecinos.

Encontró a Vegeta en medio de un cráter de su propia destrucción. Algunos cables aun soltaban chispas. Desde el aire lo vio cubrirse la cara con las manos y gruñir algo.

Después el príncipe se puso de pie, y en cuanto vio a Gokuh se quedó muy quieto, con la boca abierta.

- ¿Vegeta?

Se dio cuenta de que el príncipe estaba prestando atención a sus labios… igual que anoche.

Después se miraron a los ojos.

"Por favor, Vegeta. Dame una respuesta, ayúdame a aclarar lo que siento".

Vegeta se le acercó. Vacilante, llevó su mano enguantada a la mejilla del otro. Fue un contacto lento, para darle tiempo de retroceder o resistirse.

Gokuh se inclino sin poder evitarlo. Tenía sus rostros muy cerca y el príncipe se relamió los labios, esto hizo que el otro se ruborizara.

Tomaron una decisión. Fue tan natural y sencilla, que Gokuh se preguntó como no se le había ocurrido antes.

Se besaron.

Fue un beso más profundo e infinitamente más desesperado que el anterior.

En ese momento a Gokuh no le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar a partir de aquí. Nada importaba más que esa sensación tan grandiosa. Estar tan cerca uno del otro, como jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Aprendió en tan solo un momento, que había una gran variedad de maneras de besar.

Y también supo, que había una persona para él.

"Vegeta."

Definitivamente era amor.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Hasta aquí, terminado el fic. De hecho, escribí el doble de lo que tenia proyectado. La canción para Gokuh fue "Sakura Kiss" del anime Ouran Host Club.

Shadir: Gracias por el comentario, y si, lo admito, tenia ganas desde hace tiempo de escribir algo de este estilo.

Lady Vegeta Brief: Gracias por la review! Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste.

RunlineY: Yo creí que serias capaz de cruzar el charco para amenazarme con un hacha. Si no amerita eso, supongo que algo hice bien XD.

Oscurita xu xu: Sigo echándole ganas. Si te hice cambiar de opinión respecto al género entonces ahí la llevo XDDD. Aquí esta Gokuh, con "Sakura Kiss".

Suzume Yasu: Es que me he estado peleando mucho con la realidad para poder escribir T_T. Ya esta la canción de Gokuh, por fin.

Aztecaguerrera: Aquí esta por fin, el capitulo de Gokuh XD.


End file.
